Draconis
by shadownightwing
Summary: formerly called Lucifer, i rewrote it unhappy with where it was going. With a new character will the x-men ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

x-men evolution does not belong to me, I believe it belongs to Marvel Comics. Draconis/Richard does infact belong to me, as does this plot. By the way, any thoughts are in _italics_

anyway, on to the story

* * *

Thousands of years ago in Sparta lived an average warrior, he wasn't the best but he strived to better himself. Day after day he pushed himself wanting to be stronger faster. To attain the ability to protect the ones he cared for.

"The Persians are coming, the Persians are coming!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Draconis woke with a start, and prepared himself for war, around him his comrades woke and began to prepare alongside him. They stood watching as the Persian army got closer.

"Charge!!!!!!!!"

The group of Spartans charged the oncoming Persian army swords swinging. For a moment it looked as though the Spartans would win, but just as they were about to claim victory, a horde of Persians came swarming in and overtook the group of Spartans.

"Retreat!!!"

While it shamed the Spartans to do so, they retreated from the battlefield and swore to themselves that they would have revenge.

The Spartans met with the Athenians between two hills. These hills were close enough that an army would be unable to pass in large numbers giving the Greek an advantage.

Confering with the Athenians the Spartans realized that the Persians were going to attack Athens. The decision was made that they would split up, half going to Athens to help and the other half slowing down the Persian Army that was just around the bend.

"Who will stay and fight?!!"

Raising his sword Draconis called out

"I will stay and fight!"

About 3/4 of the Athenians decided to go back and defend Athens. The remaining 300 Spartans and company prepared themselves for battle. A minute later the battle began. The two armies met in the middle of the two hills.

Blood flew as swords tore threw flesh, swords danced and warriors fell lifeless. Draconis watched as his best friend, the same friend he grew up with, fell lifeless at the hand of the Persian army. Anger surged through Draconis' veins tapping into untold power. His swing now held twice maybe three times as much strength as before. The murderer of his friend tried to block but with one swift swing Draconis cut threw the sword, and the body of the man who killed his friend. One by one the Spartans were being cut down, leaving a few left, the Persians started fighting dirty, as they fought they punched the Spartans in the face, knocking them out. The last Draconis knew was being punched in the face, and a sword embedding itself through his heart.

That night the Persians celebrated their victory lighting the pile of dead Spartans. Draconis roused at the sound of celebration, he slowly opened his eyes wondering if they had won. Only to shut them again when he realized not only did they lose but they were piled amongst his dead brethren. The celebrations lasted well into the night. When he thought that the Persians were all asleep he crawled out of the pile and grabbed a sword. He had vowed revenge and thats just what he was going to do. He creeped towards the tent of their leader, praying that he would be able to avenge his people within minutes. But it was not meant to be.

"Who Stole My Sword??"

Draconis dived for the woods, dropping the sword behind him. He ran swearing that the death of his people would not be in vane.

Day and night blended together as Draconis fought to keep his sanity. The trip back to sparta was a long and difficult path. His animalistic instincts kept him alive tearing at animal flesh and eating the meat. With one more hill in sight, the black smoke rising from over the hill gave an ominous feeling. Fear crept up his spine, and when he got over the edge he saw. The entire village was up in smoke. Like a zombie he walked down the streets he used to play in as a child. The only place that hadn't gone up in smoke was the temple of their patron god Ares.

"O, mighty god of war. Please hear me the accursed Persians have destroyed your once mighty nation. Please give me the strength for revenge and to live my life, as it should have been." Ares looked down fondly upon Draconis and granted his wish. Glad that the Persians would get what they deserve. Pain wracked Draconis' body for the first of many transformations.

The beast grew inside him, hair grew, his face slowly and painfully extended. The pain was excruciating. A pair of demonic black wings shot out of his back, his head up to the moon howling in pain. Where once a human stood, a demonic being now howled to the sky, his eyes filled with bloodlust. With one last feral roar, he bounded off in search of his prey. Once he figured out how to use his newly acquired wings, Draconis took to the air. Flying gave him time to think, and that's exactly what he did. His mind raced as he wondered what would have happened if they hadn't been at war? _Would I have still become this mythical beast? Would I have found love?_

You see even though he was raised in Sparta, Draconis was peaceful at heart, and he didn't care much for war. But that wasn't the only way he was different from his peers. Ever since he was a child he held woman in a higher regard then most he knew. Rising over the hills he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. He prepared himself both mentally and physically for war.

"_One more hill to fly over"._ He told himself right before he swooped over the hill and saw the camps below him. The pile of his breatherin still lay in the pile he had not long before escaped. Anger surged and with one last chilling roar he attacked. The Persians would never know what hit them. Draconis tore bodys in half, ripping their guts from their bodys. He decapitated , he shredded, he tore limbs from bodies and used those limbs to stabbed others. He slashed and clawed, blood flew as Draconis tore through the Persian army no man was left alive. An army of millions lay at his feet, never to see the light of day ever again.

"mmmmfff" Draconis' sensitive ears could hear two more heartbeats. With only one tent still standing it didn't take a genius to figure out where the heartbeats were coming from. Tearing open the tent flap Draconis revealed a Persian man, and a Spartan woman. With one quick swipe Draconis had impailed the Persian and pulled out his still beating heart, handing it back to the dead man. Having returned the favor, Fiery red eyes met lifeless ones. It was finally over. Or maybe it was just the beginning.

"you monster!" the woman cried out throwing her shoe at Draconis.

"Stop! I just saved your life" Draconis replied covering his head with his claws.

"stay away from me you demon!" the woman screeched.

Seeing the terror in the womans eyes, Draconis felt disgusted with himself and turning he ran through the open whole in the tent and with a few beats of his mighty wings he was airborn, back towards Sparta. Through the entire trip back to the Temple of Ares, Draconis felt disgusted with himself and what he'd become.

One week later Draconis sat on the floor in his house. Everything around him smashed to smitherins. Once a warrior, where the people would cheer when they saw him walking down the street. Now whenever they saw him they would run into their houses at the sight of his shadow. It was cold, and it was dark. Draconis dared not light a flame in fear of alerting the people of the village of his location. Tears poured down his face and anger shot up behind his eyes they glowed with a flame of pure hatred. He defended these people, and they turned their back on him. They want a demon. Well a demon they'll have. With that Draconis stood and allowed the transformation to change his body. Draconis burst from his home his eyes seemed to have a fire behind them as they glowed in the dark. People ran in fear screaming their lungs out. Draconis tore houses apart and tore people limb from limb. But his heart wasn't in it. He didn't want to be this monster. He didn't want to pillage his own town. He wanted to defend what he cared for. But there wasn't anyone left. Everyone he cared for was already dead, weren't they? Something in Draconis told him that the one he wanted to care for wasn't alive yet. He saw a man shielding his family cowering in a corner. Here was a man who would defend his family even if it meant the end of his life. Draconis froze. He couldn't kill this man. He was doing exactly what he himself wanted to do. With a beastly roar that terrified everyone who heard it, he leapt into the sky and didn't land until he reached Ares' temple.

Ares looked down from Mount Olympus. Something was bothering his champion.

"O mighty god of war, what am I do to now. I destroyed the Persian army, but I no longer have any family, any friends left to live my life for. The people I once protected now fear me. How am I supposed to live a life like this?

Ares saw the truth in his champions eyes, and felt disgusted. How could the people change so quickly. One second they'll cheer for you, and the next they'll want to hunt you down like an animal.

"Ares I don't want to live like an animal" Draconis told his patron god. "Please help me".

Ares looked down at his champion and made a decision. Zues wouldn't be happy with it, But somehow Ares knew it was the right thing to do. He would give his champion a new life with a new family. With a wave a portal of simmering lights opened in front or Ares' champion swallowing him up and sending him to his new life.

* * *

A/N

Hey guys what do you think, any better?

I cant promise chapters as long as this one, some might be shorter some might be longer.

Please Review

~Shadownightwing


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

x-men evolution does not belong to me, I believe it belongs to Marvel Comics. Draconis/Richard does infact belong to me, as does this plot. By the way, any thoughts are in _italics_

authors note~ sorry guys this has been on my computer for months and i have more i just have to type it up, sorry it isnt much, ive been busy and the flow of ideas are slowing down, so i might need a while to get the next part up.

In the vortex of time Draconis' mind was assaulted with information. Two and a half thousand years worth of information, about technology even a new language was downloaded into his now searing head. But that wasn't all, his body was changing. The vortex opened one last time sending Draconis spiraling through the falling snow and head first right into a small boulder on the side of the road.

Jean-Luc Lebeau was a proud man. He had just completed yet another successful theft and was on his way home with his treasure. Confidence clouded his mind. Not only did he fool the guards and steal a precious gem, but he lead the most successful house of thieves in the world. Jean-Luc wasn't just a proud man, he was a greedy man. Even though his family had stolen enough that no one in his family would have to work for several generations. But his greed was overwhelming. When he heard of people with abilities, he knew he had to get several of them in his family. But how to do it? He was answered when he saw a young boy who couldn't have been more than three or four years old attempting to pickpocket an older man walking down the street. Any other day Jean-Luc would have walked right past this child even laughing at him. But there was something about this kid, and the moment the young boy turned his head toward him he knew. He had make this kid apart of his family. For the next few years Jean-Luc trained young Remy, and it was starting to bear fruit. Just a few more years.

Having a trip down memory lane, Jean-Luc didn't see the young child walking out of the falling snow and right into the middle of the street. Quickly realizing what he was about to do, Jean-Luc slammed on the breaks. But he wasn't going to make it, he was going to hit the child.

Having woken up cold on the side of the road, the young child hugged himself close trying to keep his small frame warm. Without realizing it, the young child had activated his mutant ability. Big brown bird wings sprouted from his back, and wrapped themselves around the small boy. Shivering from the cold the small boy walked forward hoping to find some shelter from the fierce chill. He stumbled into the road. Suddenly a bright light filled his vision and was getting closer by the second. Like a dear stuck in traffic, he froze. The car was getting closer still. But he couldn't move his feet frozen in place. The light was almost on top of him when instinct took over, and the young child slammed his hands down.

It was going to be close, either Jean-Luc would run this small child down or he would break just in the nick of time. Suddenly the young child lifted his hands over his head and brought them back down slamming into the front of his car flipping the car over the head of the child and landed upright right behind the child.

Shocked beyond belief Jean-Luc sat there for several moments. "_Did that really happen?"_ Needing to know if he was imagining things or not, Jean-Luc opened his door and stepped out hugging his coat closer to his body as he made his way to the front of his car. Sure enough there were two small handprints indented in the front of his car. That confirmed it. Jean-Luc had just found the next member of his ever growing family of thieves. He walked around the car, where he found the young boy lying in the snow. Jean-Luc kneeled down so that his pant legs were getting wet in the snow and gently lifted the boy from the snow and placed him in the passenger seat of his car. Having placed him in the car Jean-Luc tried to remove the wet cloak from around the small child but found he was unable to. The cloak moved on its own, and it was then that he realized that it wasn't a cloak; it was a pair of wings! Jean-Luc's grin spread quickly and was soon from ear to ear. This kid just got better and better. Soon both Jean-Luc and the young child were on their way back to Jean-Luc's house.

On arriving at his home, Jean-Luc carried the young boy into his house, calling for his son to bring a blanket. Young Remy Lebeau came running down the stairs with a blanket.

"Who is he dad?" Remy asked his father.

"He's a special kid Remy just like you" Jean-Luc answered his son with a grin on his face.

After Jean-Luc wrapped the young boy in warm blankets, he and Remy took turns keeping an eye on him making sure that he was kept warm.

A few hours later the young boy started screaming.

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME… AH AM NOT A MONSTER… AH AM NOT A MONSTER"

The young boy woke with a start.

"where am ah?" he asked

"Dad, dad he's awake!" Remy screamed

Jean-Luc rushed towards the couch hoping he could add this kid to his arsenal.

Looking at the frozen and confused child, Jean-Luc didn't feel compassion, only greed. The only thing he was thinking about was what the boy's talents could do for his guild.

"where am ah?" the young boy asked repeating his question

"you're in ma house" Jean-Luc said smoothly, "do you know who you are? Do you have parents?"

The young boy thought for a moment, flashes of people dead amoungst the rubble came to mind.

"Ah… don't know?" the boy answered a confused look on his face.

If it were possible the grin on Jean-Luc's face grew even more. Here was another mutant he could add to his band of thieves, and it wouldn't be hard to gain custody of him either.

It was then that he noticed that the childs eyes were exactly like Remy's. _Maybe there are related?_, But that didn't matter to Jean-Luc. If they weren't already related they soon would be.

"would you like to join ma famille" Jean-Luc asked the young child.

"…you mean… you want me.. to be apart of your family?" the timid young boy asked hesitantly

"Jeune garcon(young boy) Ah would be happy to have you apart of ma famille" Jean-Luc charmed the boy with a welcoming smile.

A smile appeared on the face of the young boy

"now dis wont do, we can't jus call u garcon you need ah name." Jean-Luc thought

"ow bout Richard? That was my grandfather's name.

"ah would be most honored sir" the newly named child responded.

"how old are ya Richard?" Remy asked his new brother

"Ah'm.." Richard thought for a moment before holding out four fingers

"your four years old, cool! Ah'm two years older than ya" Remy replied.

authors note~ ill get up more soon i hope, if not bear with me, i want to continue this story, if you have any ideas you think might work message me, you never know you might be the one who gives me the idea that gets the chapter up sooner

~shadownightwing


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own x-men evolution, x-men, any of that, I only own the story line, and my character whose name seems to keep changing… at the moment its Richard Lebeau

It was one month into his time with the Lebeau's that they had a problem. It was the night of the full moon and everyone had gone to sleep early.

"ARGHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Richard screamed into the night waking everyone in the house.

Remy woke with a start, running towards his brothers room. "Richard whas wrong?" Remy asked as he threw the door open. Remy entered the room just in time to see his brother Richard curling up into a ball, hair growing , his hands turning into paws and his face elongating into a snout. Where once lay a boy now lay a wolf.

"Ggrrrrrr" wolf Richard growled, as he rushed Remy,

Jean-Luc had run into the room at just the right moment to grab young remy and pull him out of the room closing the door after them just as the wolf ran head first into the door.

"Dad what's goin on?, what happened to Richard?"

"I dunno Remy, but I think that Richard can do more than fly" Jean-Luc said with a smile.

That night there was loud growling and scratching on the walls, Remy was terrified. While Remy sat in fear for his brother, Jean-Luc sat on the sofa imagining what he could do to the rival gang the Rippers with this boy in his crew.

The next morning Richard woke up on the floor, his room was destroyed. The bed was torn to smithereens, the chair and desk were nothing more than fire wood now, and the walls had deep gashes in them. Luckily the windows were too high up and they remained unbroken. Sleepily Richard walked out of his room, his whole body aching.

"Dad!" Richard called out. There was no response

"Remy?" Still nothing.

Richard walked down the stairs and into the living room looking for his family, and there they were lying asleep on the couch.

"dad" Richard said shaking Jean-Luc awake

"what happened to my room?" Richard asked

"you mean you don't remember?" Jean-Luc questioned, incredulously.

"No dad I don't know what you're talking about. Should I remember something?" Richard asked with a perplexed look on his face.

It took a while but Jean-Luc told Richard what happened and they spent days trying to figure out how to control such an ability. A month later Richard was just sitting on his bed thinking about the wolf incident when the next thing he knew he was seeing everything around him in a different perspective. He looked down and instead of seeing his hands he saw paws, jumping from the bed he realized that he did it, he transformed into a wolf on his own free will with complete control, after turning back into a human and back into a wolf a few times he started walking around getting used to being on four legs as opposed to two. When he successfully figured it out he ran out of his room jumped down the stairs and started yelling happily.

"DAD, DAD I DID IT! I DID IT!"

"What did you do?" Jean-Luc asked slightly confused by the yelling.

"I can transform into a wolf of my own free will!" Richard replied.

As Richard transformed into a wolf, he didn't notice Jean-Lucs wide grin, as he imagined the possibilities this would bring him in the future.

A few days after Richard finished gaining control of his wolf form, he and Remy were playing catch outside by the dirt road leading from the house to the main road.

"Ay Remy Ow's your control over your powers?" Richard asked throwing the ball to his brother.

"Ah'm gettin better at not blowin things ups" Richard said throwing the ball back.

They continued to play like this for a while until a tall man in a brown jacket with long blondish/brown hair, and long black claws, jumped out from out of the bushes tackling Richard to the ground. Remy who at this time had the ball, held the ball in the air focusing energy to the ball. The ball lit up a bright red as it took in the kinetic energy.

"Ay, meat head, get your paws off mah brother!" Remy yelled throwing the kinetically enhanced baseball at the man. The man swiped his hand at the ball attempting to swat it to the side but as it made contact with the man it blew up. The man screamed in pain holding his hand. He took one look at Remy and with a growl lept at Remy and swatted him into the wall against the house some twenty feet away. Remy fell to the ground unconscious, the last thing he saw before darkness overtook him was the man kicking Richard in the head and lifting him onto his motorcycle.

_Screenbreak_

Richard woke up holding his head.

"Ugh wha hit me?"

"Ah the boys waking up"

Richard looked around and saw that the man who spoke was an old man, bald wearing a pair of circular green goggles, obscuring anyone from seeing his eyes and a long white lab coat.

"Who are you?" Richard asked unsure of where he was or why he was here.

"That's not important, what is important is if you're the right specimen?" the doctor said

Fear spread through Richard as he realized what the doctor said, "_the right specimen is he going to experiment on me?_ "

The next thing he knew the man that kidnapped him came into the room, grabbed him by the arm and threw him onto a metal slab where his arms and legs were tied down. The doctor came up to Richard pulling a needle out of his lab coat and poked Richards arm taking some blood to see if Richard had the necessary genes for the experiment. After taking the blood he watched as a few seconds later the small wound closed itself up.

"I think we have our answer after all" the doctor said smiling as he and the man walked out of the room, the door sealing and gas pouring out of the vents caused Richard to black out.

"_What is this feeling, its like being under water, but why would I be underwater"_ Richard thought

As he opened his eyes he saw that he was in a tank filled with green water, wires attached to various parts of his body and metal lining his body everywhere there was bone.

Richard started banging on the glass trying to get out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" the man in the lab coat said walking into the room,

"I need that equipment intact"

"Why am I here?" Richard asked searching for answers

"You're here because you have a rare gene, it allows you to heal yourself. Initiate program"

As if replying to the doctor's words the machine Richard was in came to life as it groaned heating up the air bubbles in the tank

"Begin adamantium X feed"

The water surged with electricity, Richard howled in pain as the metal around his body began to fuse with his bones. As the electricity died down the doctor walked up to the tube. "did it work?" the doctor mused. Suddenly Richard's eyes opened, but he didn't look the same as before. He looked almost feral. With a great force of energy Richard destroyed the container allowing the green liquid to pour out of the container with him following closely behind. As he pulled himself off the floor his hands itched like never before. "What did you do to me?" he growled. The doctor merely amused by the sense of déjà-vu and the slight turn of events which would inevitably leave him with a more powerful weapon then he originally predicted stood there content knowing that this time would be different. This time he would have his weapon, and this time he wouldn't escape.

Authors Note

Hey guys this is kinda a make up cause the last chapter was short,

If you guys would, please review, its not hard, I need a few more ideas, if you have any let me know

You can pm me if you want, always eager to hear from my readers

~Shadownightwing


End file.
